


Genie in the bottle

by iranoutofstars



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on the 1x10 promo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iranoutofstars/pseuds/iranoutofstars
Summary: Lizzie wishes for the Salvatore school for the young and gifted to never been opened, the genie grants her wish. Lizzie finds herself in the middle of a forest and she finds out that the life her family has in this reality is very different from what she's used to.





	Genie in the bottle

Lizzie blinked a couple of times. She thought she was going to be ready for when the genie clicked her fingers the second time, but she wasn't. She was still shocked, confused and a little bit dizzy by the sudden change.

The blonde looked around, she didn't recognize anything that was around her, she could only see tall trees.

There was a soft lighting illuminating the forest, her vision was clear, but it didn't help her find a way. Why didn't the genie stick around to tell her where to go? But most importantly why on earth was she transported to the middle of a freaking forest?

"Hello?" She called out, hoping that someone might be there. Nobody answered. "Hello?" She tried again.

Lizzie listened carefully, trying to hear every little sound, hoping that something would tell her where in the world she was.

After what felt like forever in silence, she scoffed, put her hands on her hips and looked around with a irritated sigh. What was she going to do?

She started going through the spells she knew, trying to find something that could help her, she had just discarded the idea of using blood magic to find her sister and just about to consider sending a flare in the sky when she heard someone scream her name.

Her ears perked up immediately, trying to decipher where the voice came from.

"Lizzie!" The man shouted again, this time nearer, it vaguely reminded her the voice of her father, but it was a bit more hoarse than his.

"Lizzie?!" The voice called again and she started running towards it.

Finally she reached her father, but as soon as she saw him, the blonde stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him with a confused, almost disgusted look.

"Ah, there you are! I thought I told you not to go too far away!" Alaric said. "And where's the wood for the fire?"

"What the hell is on your face, dad?" She asked pointing at the long, messy beard on her father's face.

He frowned.

"What? Do I have spiderwebs again?" He asked touching his face.

"What is this?" She asked nearing only one, tentative finger to the tangled hair.

"Ah, very funny." He replied finally understanding and completely unamused. "We already talked about this, sweetie, I don't have time to shave everyday here in the woods." Alaric said with a deep sigh.

"Yeah, well, what about once a month?" Lizzie muttered under her breath.

Once she got over the initial shock of seeing her father so dirty and untidy, she had time to mull over what Alaric had just said. Were they living in the woods?! Oh no, that could not happen.

"So, where's the wood?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I lost it, can we go home, please daddy? I have a massive headache." She lamented. The only thing she wanted was her warm and nice bed and maybe a hot chocolate.

Alaric, preoccupied as ever put an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards the direction she hoped was home and she hoped home wasn't a shack in the woods.

Turned out it was. Much to Lizzie's dismay.

She looked at the small, shabby hut in terror as they were nearing it, hoping that maybe that was only the place where her father kept her tools or something and that at the next turn a beautiful house with solid walls and steady roof would present itself.

It didn't.

And they entered the house.

"Josie?" Alaric called out as soon as he opened the door.

The hut was small and dark, there were many candles lighting the inside as best as they could, but it still remained mostly shadowy. It looked warm and cozy, though. Lizzie had to admit as much. She immediately saw   fireplace where a big fire was still burning in the middle of the room. She noticed to makeshift beds next to each other on one side of the cabin. They slept on the ground?! Did they become savages? When?!

"Why don't you look on your sister? See if she's doing a little better? She was still throwing up when I left." He said pointing at two doors next to each other on the opposite side of the hut.

Lizzie frowned.

"What's wrong with Josie?" She asked.

Alaric looked at her weirdly.

"Are you feeling alright, baby?" He asked. "It's like you are on another planet or something." He added.

"Yeah, it's just... It must be the headache..." Lizzie said as an excuse, although she didn't know how that could ever justify the fact that she knew nothing of this life her family had.

"Mmh," Alaric said thoughtful. "Josie is sick, she got a bug, been throwing up for days." He explained moving towards the fire.

"Ew," the blonde replied, considering ignoring her father's request to check on her sister, after all it was just a bug, she was going to be fine, there was truly no need of exposing herself to it as well, right?

But her feet moved towards the first door anyway, it was like her body decided to ignore the selfish part of her brain and listen to the caring sister part. She sighed and indulged.

She opened the door slowly, almost holding her breath just so that she couldn't breath in the germs and smell.  
After a long moment of slowly moving the wooden surface she realized that was the bathroom and her sister wasn't in it, she quickly straighten up and got back to the main room where her dad was looking at her perplexed.

"Oops, wrong door." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, no kidding." He replied going back to his task.

She sighed deeply, quickly considering telling him everything, but she pushed the thought aside for the time being and moved to the next door.

The room she walked in was darker and the air in it was heavier, like it hadn't been aired in days. Lizzie could barely make out a bed in the middle of the tiny room and it looked like a real bed, she closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards it. She wondered if Josie sleeping in the only real bed was an habit or if they took turns, she hoped they took turns and maybe she could convince Josie to share the bed so that she didn't have to sleep on the floor. Lizzie really didn't like this version of her life. She mentally cursed the genie, she could have warned her that that was what she was walking into!

Lizzie kneeled next to the closest side of the bed, trying to give time for her eyes to adjust. On top of the bed, and what she presumed was her sister, there were a bunch of tangled blankets that she had do dig through to find hair and a warm body.

The girl was facing the other way, so she gently patted her back, eliciting a faint mumble.

"Hey, it's me," the blonde said softly, she felt kind of bad for disturbing the girl's sleep, but she was actually worried about her sister.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off," the girl said turning around to face her.

Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs and fell backwards frightened. That was not her sister.

The girl in bed was suddenly awoken and started to yell as well, if for no other reason than reflex.

"What the hell?" Lizzie cried out scared.

Alaric burst in the room with his crossbow, inspecting his surroundings looking for any danger.

"What's going on?" He asked. "What is it?" He asked again pointing the weapon to nothing and everything at the same time.

Lizzie's shaky hands pointed at the bed and the girl that was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, confused.

"What did Satan do to my sister, dad?" She asked on the verge of tears.

Alaric looked on the bed and then back to his blonde daughter. He scoffed, irritated and put down his crossbow.

"I thought you were over this, Lizzie." He said. "Stop calling Penelope Satan or the devil or whatever other cruel nickname you can think of." He said going for the door. "She's part of the family and I thought you understood that by now." Ha added closing the door.

Lizzie's mouth slack open. Part of the family?! Oh my, that must have been hell or purgatory.

The blonde looked back at the bed, where Penelope was hunched over blankets. She got up to take a closer look, finally noticing that there was another body in bed and it was her sister's.

"What were you thinking, Lizzie? You know how difficult it is for Josie to sleep these days and you come in here to shout?! Do you have no care for your sister at all?" She asked frustrated in barely more than a whisper.  
"It's just that... You startled me." Lizzie

"Well, it's not like I snuck up on you.." Penelope replied throwing another glance at Josie, who was still snoring softly, unbothered by the commotion.

"Sorry," Lizzie muttered.

Penelope climbed out of bed as gently as she could, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty next to her.

Lizzie looked at her sister, she looked peaceful in her nest of blankets. Only then the blonde noticed that Josie was gripping Penelope's hand in her sleep and if her dislike for the raven-haired wasn't so strong she would have found the scene very cute.

Penelope managed to carefully get her hand free and take Lizzie out of the room.

"How is she?" The blonde asked not moving her eyes from the bundle of covers she knew now it was her sister.

"Still very weak, she had thrown up all morning." The raven-haired muttered passing a hand through her face to wake up completely.

"So you got back together?" The blonde let slip. She really needed to get better at keeping secrets.

The other witch looked at her confused.

"Did I miss a break up?" She asked, but before Lizzie could start to think about a way to cover up her mistake, Josie ran past them and entered the bathroom.

It only took a second for Penelope to follow and by the time Lizzie joined them, her sister was haunched over the toilet and the raven-haired was already holding her hair up and making smoothing circles on her back.

"Don't fight it baby, it's ok." The blonde heard the taller of the two whisper and then she noticed that the motions Penelope was doing on her sister's back weren't just calming gestures, there was a warm light on the girl's hand and Lizzie immediately understood that Penelope was trying to take away her sister's pain.

The blonde looked at the witch surprised, she seemed paler and weaker, so Lizzie made her way to the two girls sitting on the floor and helped them up.

Josie had finished being sick and she was drying her mouth. Lizzie opened the sink and filled a glass that she handed her.

"Oh, thanks Liz," the brunette said washing her mouth.  
Penelope was leaning against the wall, trying to gather her strength.

"You ok, baby?" She asked regulating her breathing.

"Better already." Josie replied with a pained smile, everyone in the room knew she wasn't being honest, it was clear that she was still in a lot of pain. From the deep, dark bags under her eyes to the tight smile on her lips, every muscle in her body was screaming for her to go back to bed, so she did, quickly excusing herself.

Lizzie and Penelope followed suit, the dark haired a but more wobbly than the blonde.

"Do you need anything else?" Penelope asked as she tucked Josie up in bed. "Maybe some water or a wash cloth on your head?"

"Can you hold me?" The brunette replied with such vulnerability in her voice that Lizzie couldn't help but be teary eyed.

"Of course love," the raven-haired agreed quickly going back to the bed.

The blonde twin looked at the couple for a long moment, pondering over what she had just witnessed.

It suddenly hit her, all that Penelope ever did was against her and it had nothing to do with Josie. It was clear now that the girl had always loved her sister and was still very much taken with her. In a rare moment of selfless and unconditional love for her sister, Lizzie realized that she was probably the reason why things had gone so wrong between the two and she felt guilty for taking her sister's happiness away from her.

The blonde twin was suddenly filled with purpose: she knew what she had to do.

First on the agenda was get quickly away from that terrible alternate universe because there was no way in hell she would sleep on the floor or eat what looked like a squirrel that her dad was cooking.

She exited the shabby hut as fast as possible, giving one last lingering look to those people that were so familiar yet so unrecognizable.

The blonde turned her head to look in front of her just to take a step back scared. In front of her stood the genie.

"Ah, there you are!" She said.

"Did you like your wish?" The blush woman asked.

"No, it was terrible and my sister is sick." The twin replied with a frown. "And if I get the same bug I'll hunt you down." She added.

"Sure sweetie, are you ready for your last wish?"

"Yes." Lizzie replied surely. She took a deep breath, thinking over her words twice and then three time, just to make sure they were not open for interpretation. "I want for things to go back the way they were before I met you." She said, as unnerving as it was, the genie looked not surprised at all. She brought her hand up, fingers ready.

"Your wish is my command." She said slowly, snapping her fingers.

Lizzie blinked a couple of times, feeling dizzy and slightly nauseated.

She looked around, she was in the Salvatore school's garden, students were populating the green space. Some studying, some talking, some playing. She sighed in relief. Everything seemed to be back to normal.

It was time for action.

\--*--

The blonde had almost given up on knocking on the door when it finally opened.

"Oh well, did hell froze over?" Penelope asked leaning to the side of the door.

"Can I come in?" Lizzie asked.

"Actually I was..." The raven-haired tried to protest, but the twin made her way in the room anyway. "Sure, come in." She countered with a sigh.

"Were you still in bed? Is two in the afternoon!" Lizzie asked noticing the other witch's state. Her hair looked like they had been hastily patted down just to try and look more presentable, she was wearing a robe that was inside out and the sheets on her bed were a mess.

"Beauty sleep, you should try it sometime." Penelope replied as quick-witted as ever.

"Save it, Park. I'm not here for bitchy banter." The blonde said holding her hand up.

"Oh, so hell did actually freeze!" She replied fastening her robe a little tighter.

"I'm here to tell you that you should get your head out of your ass and fix things with my sister."

"Come again?" Penelope asked sure she was imagining things. There weren't many instances in which Penelope was surprised, she was usually so far ahead in the game that nothing surprised her, but that sentence truly came out of nowhere to hit her square in the face.

"It's painfully obvious that you too are still into each other, so just stop making things harder and just fix it."

Lizzie added and even if her intentions were pure and sweet, she didn't want to come off as soft in front of the other witch, so it sounded more like an order than a pleading request.

"You hate me." Penelope said still confused.

"You... you might not be my favorite person," Lizzie corrected tentatively. "But you are Josie's and she deserves to be happy and for God only knows what reason you make her happy, so please just apologize, explain, take her out, kiss her, whatever you have to do.."

"You mean that?" Another voice asked from Lizzie's shoulders and the blonde turned around quickly to say Josie coming out of the bathroom in clothes that looked as disheveled as the room.

The blonde looked quickly between the other two girls and the bedroom, finally putting two and two together.

"Oh," she said. She could see that Penelope was trying hard to contain her laughter. "Yes, I do mean it, Jo." She added with a soft smile. "But I see that you figured it out by yourselves, and my meddling was unnecessary..." The twin added blushing.

"Yeah, about twenty four hours too late." Penelope said with a smirk, walking towards Josie. "I appreciate the blessing, though."

"Yeah, so, I'm gonna leave you to it and I'm... Gonna go.." she let them know awkwardly while backtracking out of the room. "Have fun.." she said before she could thing. "Or not.. I don't... I don't wanna know." She stammered, finally closing the door behind her. She stood there for a minute, trying to regain her composure.

"Well," she muttered to herself. "That went well."

She might have blew her wishes with the genie, but she gained happiness for her sister and that was all that mattered in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't usually watch promos, now I can't wait for the episode!!!  
> Hope you liked :) I


End file.
